villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russ Cargill/Gallery
Images and videos of the corrupt EPA (Enviromental Protect Agency) executive Russ Cargill from The Simpsons Movie. Gallery Images Promotional Russ Cargill Artwork.PNG ''The Simpsons Movie'' char 23696.jpg|"Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, here to see the President!" simpsons.jpg|Cargill recovers the thousand-eyed squirrel that was mutated from Lake Springfield. simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3072.jpg|"President Schwarzenegger, the pollution in Springfield has reached crisis levels." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3118.jpg|"You know, sir, when you made me head of the EPA, you were applauded for appointing one of the most successful men in America to the least successful agency in government." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3149.jpg|"And why did I take the job? 'Cause I'm a rich man who wanted to give something back. Not the money, but something. So here's our chance to kick some ass for Mother Earth!" The Simpsons Movie 65.JPG|"And that's why I've narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options." The Simpsons Movie 73.JPG|"My name is Russ Cargill, and I'm head of the EPA." russ-cargill.jpg|"Springfield has become the most polluted city in the history of the planet. To prevent your poisons from spreading, the government has sealed you all within this dome. Believe me, it's the last thing we wanted to do. I do own the company that makes the dome, but that's beside the point." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3513.jpg|(Moe Szyslak: What're you tellin' us, we're trapped like rats?!) "No, rats can't be trapped this easily. You're trapped like...carrots." The Simpsons Movie 97.JPG|"I want roving death squads around the perimeter 24-7! I want 10,000 tough guys, and I want 10,000 soft guys to make the tough guys look tougher! And here's how I want 'em arranged: tough, soft, tough, soft..." Cargill power.jpg|Cargill's assistant states to his boss that he's gone mad with power! Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4670.jpg|"Of course I have! You ever try going mad without power? It's boring! No one listens to you!" The Simpsons Movie 148.JPG|"You know what this is, sir?" Cargill points out the citizens trying to escape the dome. The Simpsons Movie 150.JPG|"You know, Mr. President. Knowing things is overrated. It takes real leadership to pick something you're clueless about." The Simpsons Movie 151.JPG|The President picks option #4. Destroy Springfield.jpg|which, unfortunately, is to DESTROY Springfield. Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie.jpg|Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie at Seattle train station when the CIA gives their location away from Marge's conversation. The Simpsons Movie 210.JPG|"Attention, Springfield! Your movement has realized that sealing under this dome was a terrible mistake." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7809.jpg|"Therefore, we're commencing with Operation Soaring Eagle!" (crowd cheers) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7816.jpg|"Which involves killing you all." (crowd groans) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7838.jpg|"As I speak, we're lowering a small but powerful bomb into your midst." The Simpsons Movie 219.JPG|Cletus distracting Cargill while the Springfieldians attempt to escape the dome. The Simpsons Movie 221.JPG|"I was tricked by an idiot!" (Cletus Spunkler; Hey, I know how ya feel! I was beat at tic-tac-toe by a chicken.) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8166.jpg|"Goodbye." The Simpsons Movie 262.JPG|Cargill in a final showdown with Bart & Homer. simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8924.jpg|"There's a couple of things they don't teach you in Harvard Business School. One is how to cope with defeat. The other is how to handle a shotgun. I'm going to do both right now." cargill.jpg|"Well, always leave 'em laughing. Goodbye, sir." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8964.jpg|Cargill prepares to shoot Homer... The Simpsons Movie 264.jpg|...when Maggie drops a boulder on his head, knocking him unconscious. Other Appearances Russ Cargill THOHXXVII.png|Russ Cargill as he would've appeared in Treehouse of Horror XXVII Russ Cargill in comics.png|Russ Cargill in Bongo Comics Presents: The Death of Comic Book Guy part 2. Zombie russ cargill.png|Russ Cargill as a Zombie in The Walking Ned. Videos Simpsons Movie Mad with Power Category:Galleries